


Captive Audience

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Disguise, Gen, Outer Space, Rescue Missions, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: Originally written for the Writer Nexus "Captured" Challenge, the turtles find themselves once again on the wrong end of someone's vendetta in Outer Space and this time, escape will need to be a little more unorthodox. It's good not to underestimate people...





	Captive Audience

"Why do we keep going into space?"

Leonardo bit his lip to keep from giving his red banded brother a snarky response.  Though, truthfully, he was wondering that himself. It seemed like every single time they went into space, it never ended well. The Triceratons (not once but MULTIPLE times), the whole Federation mess with the Professor, chasing Ch'rell into space and nearly dying...about the only time it had EVER ended well had been on the Utrom homeworld and even then, that had been to repair and recuperate from the clash with Ch'rell!  
  
Yes, space was just bad news for them.  
  
"It was hardly my idea, Raph," Leo felt inclined to defend himself because it hadn't been! "If you want someone to blame, blame Agent Bishop."  
  
Raph scowled "Don't need a reason to hate that bastard." He shifted his eyes around but he saw no sign of his two younger brothers. Good. Donnie had the brains so that might keep them from joining him and Fearless Leader here. He and Mike would figure out a way to get them out, he was sure of that. Or at the very least, they'd meet up with them mid-way through escape.  
  
Cause he sure as shell wasn't going to stay here! They were weaponless but not powerless! They needed to make  their move and make it now.  
  
Though, being forced forward with four of these aliens on each of them did make it a little more challenging. Least this stupid ship had decent atmosphere so they didn't need those ridiculous atmosphere converters like the Triceraton homeworld required. However, if the chattering amongst their captors were to be believed then apparently, they were well known amongst the planets.  
  
Raphael didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Judging from their current state, he guessed not.  
  
Leonardo didn't give a response to Raphael's remarks but they didn't have much more time to chat. A sharp cutting pain through his neck sent the katana wielding turtle sprawling forward and despite how Raph fought and snarled, when you were jabbed with a stick that shot electricity through your body, your muscles tended to simply react, regardless of your will and the cursing turtle fell to his knees next to his older brother.  
  
The clamps around the neck were swift and sharp, almost choking but with just enough room to breathe but not quite enough room to be comfortable. Obviously, they were designed to not kill but make focusing and conversing extremely difficult. Leonardo, as was his way, immediately forced himself to slip into mediation mode. He didn't feel the need to utilize qi gong though it was definitely an option if need be. Right now, they needed to analyze their situation.  
  
Raph was NOT helping.  
  
"Let us...go...you damned...Jurassic Park...rejects..." The tightness of the collar around his neck kept him from using his more colorful terms of endearment for their enemies but if he kept it up, they might decide he was not worth the trouble to keep alive. While Leonardo could not move much, he managed to shift his arms enough to jab his sibling in the side with his elbow before the chains jerked them painfully back to his sides.  
  
"Not...helping...Raph," he wheezed lightly.  
  
Raphael gave his brother a dark glare but his lungs demanded air so he couldn't tell Leonardo exactly what he thought. It was curse at his brother or breathe and quite frankly, air was more important at the moment. Refocusing, he settled his tense muscles and let the air bring some clarity to his mind. These things weren't stupid, he gave them that. Best way to keep your victims still was make breathing a chore.  
  
"Emperor!" The largest of the group of guards, clothed in deep black armor that resembled broken pieces of clay and stone, stated "We bring you the enemies of the Federation." He snorted down a long turtle beak at Raphael "And the one that struck my son."  
  
Raph would have remarked that the guy's son had horrible reflexes but instead narrowed his eyes at the individual that sat at the head of this little party. It figured, really, the first planet they found where there were creatures that were like them, at least some what, and they turned out to be total asses. Okay, so maybe he had not made the best first impression by punching the soldier that leveled a weapon at him but that was New York and Ninja Survival reflexes! Someone points a weapon at you, you react. Don't point a weapon unless you're ready to use it!  
  
"The smaller one is the Leader of the two. Pathetic." came the thick accented sneer from above Raph's head and it was a good thing they had bound his hands because he was fairly certain he would have knocked someone's teeth out otherwise. Much as Raph liked to pick on Leonardo, or heck, on any of his siblings on any given day, it was a right that only he and his brothers had. You didn't just waltz in and insult his brothers. Sibling rules.  
  
Leonardo, to his credit, kept his face empty of emotion. While the jab at his lack of height or build compared to Raphael was a bit pride-dinging, he had grown up with three brothers. You tended to grow a thick skin. His eyes and full energy were on their opponents. Currently, they were in a dangerous predicament. He and Raphael had been captured and taken onto an alien ship, currently surrounded by at least forty five opponents. Large, armored opponents--large in size, probably twice their size with long tails, over sized shells with spikes and beaks that curved into wicked points. That wasn't even counting the large amount of weapons they were carrying--guns, lasers, swords and he and Raph were currently disarmed.  
  
It was very apparent that diplomacy was not going to work either.  
  
The man that these soldiers had called Emperor, stood from his large chair in the center of the room and approached with such an arrogant swagger that Leonardo was shocked his shoulders could support that huge ego. He was easily the biggest of the whole room and had four soldiers, two on each side of him, each one with  large barreled weapons that they always kept leveled. They backed away only when he lifted a hand but still kept their guns at ready.  
  
 Two smaller of these creatures (Leonardo had heard them say Cyamodian a few times) clothed in sheer silk wrappings of different colors would approach occasionally and refill wine goblets. They never raised their heads and had horrible scarring designs up and down their arms. The soldiers never said anything to them except to bark out orders, swipe at them for not being fast enough or to made crude remarks about "pleasuring them later." Judging by the faint feminine quality to their voices, Leonardo guessed they were the females. His heart felt pity for them, being with these dishonorable creatures.  
  
The smallest of them, wrapped in silver sheer garments from head to two with very elaborate white painted scars of the odd feather like plants they'd seen briefly on the planet's surface on her arms, kept close to the Emperor as he approached, refilling his wine with shaking hands whenever it slipped below half full. She'd spilled some on her first try and was rewarded with a backhand across the face and a "Stupid bala" She withdrew slightly and returned to the soldiers who were gawking at her for her assistance. She never said a word.  
  
"So," the emperor addressed Leonardo now with a sickening slow smile "You are half of the enemies that gave the Federation such a headache before. Whisked away the Fugitoid as I recall..."  
  
"What's..." Raph wheezed despite the restraint "It to you...Shellhead?"  
  
The soldier behind them struck Raphael hard with the butt of his gun "Speak with respect to our Emperor, Weakling!"  
  
Hissing lightly, Raph, in true Raph fashion responded in cheek "Show me...someone....who...deserves respect...and...I will."  
  
It was a miracle that second hit didn't render him unconscious. But then, Raphael had always been utterly hard-headed. Leonardo redirected his efforts towards the Emperor. His ever calculating eyes were always glancing over the room but he needed this Emperor to leave them alive and conscious if they were to get out of here. He gave his immediate younger brother a half glare and responded "We...assisted...Professor Honeycutt...because...he wanted...peace."  
  
The Emperor withdrew, laughing loudly before he took another swig of his wine, "Peace...what good is peace? War brings money, war brings supplies, war provides for our economy." He eyed the two of his prisoners, remarking "You two will be a perfect gift to the Federation. A little minor destruction, some blame on the Triceratons...war is quite easy to start."  
  
"The Triceratons....have...a new...leader," Leonardo reminded him, quickly. "They aren't...war mongers...anymore."  
  
One of the soldiers remarked as he pulled one of the serving girls wrapped in gold a little closer and laid a hand under her wraps. She whimpered, lightly but did not resist, "A new leader does not change the people, weakling." Apparently, dissatisfied, he yanked the poor girl over and slammed her onto the table, hard, "Submit Bala."  
  
Raphael snarled "...bastard."  
  
The Emperor eyed them, baffled but ultimately amused. "It's simply a Bala. No purpose other than service, entertainment and pleasure. You waste your emotions on them." He did set his eyes on the soldier though, "Not yet, Pelom."  
  
The soldier, having tossed his weapon to the ground and nearly pulled the poor girl's wraps to shreds looked up.  
  
"We still have a feast to prepare and I need her for that. Once we've eaten our fills, have your way with her to your heart's content." The Emperor strode back to the chair in the center of the room, stating "And I want fifteen of the soldiers from the bridge on the lookout. We only have two of them. There are two others. I want both found and brought here so I may deliver a whole package."  
  
"Understood, Emperor." He stood, retrieved his weapon and yanked the girl up, pushing her towards the back of the room where tables of food were being laid out by her fellows. "Go, Bala. Make sure you're tight for me, later."  
  
Raph growled and eyed Leonardo "We...gotta...get outta here. I...SO...wanna crack....these guys'....shells...open."  
  
Leonardo was hardly one to disagree but they needed to plan. He diverted his eyes about. Three exits, with a collection of at least six soldiers at each one. Some small vents near the ceiling but far too small for any of them to move, and the binds that currently held them tight had no conventional lock that he could see. Some type of fancy electronics sure but no wires or anything.  
  
_Shell, we need Donnie. And Mikey._  
  
If he had his other two brothers, making an escape, while still difficult, would be easier. As it was currently, they needed a distraction and while Raphael could be one in a pinch, that was Michelangelo's specialty and quite frankly, Leo didn't know if his hot blooded brother could do one now without getting himself killed. That said, he KNEW Donnie and Mikey were on this ship somewhere and he couldn't risk much if he didn't know where they were.  
  
Time. He needed some time to plan.  
  
At least that was something they seemed to have an abundance of. He looked to Raph out of the corner of his eye and simply looked down slightly then back up. A silent "we wait for the right time" gesture. With soldiers nearby, he couldn't exactly lay out  good plan anyway and this blasted collar making breathing an Olympic event was not helping. He saw the anger in his brother's eyes, the rage, the 'whatta-ya-mean-we're-waiting' but thankfully, either from exhaustion or common sense, Raph relented.  
  
The resulting festival of sorts was like something out of a barbarian film.  
  
Soldiers grabbing food from one another's plate and shouting at the 'balas', the Emperor calling that same girl over to refill his drink and then her rushing from plate to plate to do the same for all the soldiers in the room. They would purposely toy with her. Leonardo saw one of the soldiers near the far west side of the room purposely wait until she was on the east side to call to her. And while she rushed to respond, one of the more scarred soldiers with a patch and scar over his left eye, grabbed at her tail and told her something so crude that he felt dirty just for hearing before they released her.  
  
Yeah, he was inclined to agree with Raphael that when this was all over, they were going to bust some shells open.  
  
Right when it looked like Raphael was about ready to try and burst their bonds by pure strength, the doors of the west entrance opened and Leonardo's heart dropped.  
  
Three soldiers, bulky ones, came in, with Donatello held between them. He was stumbling and judging by his gasps, he had that same blasted collar on his neck. Without much grace, they tossed him to the ground, where he yelped involuntarily before the two soldiers next to Leonardo slipped forward and clasped the same locks around his arms and legs as they had and Donnie shakingly made his way to his knees. He gave Leonardo a small smile "Sorry...boss."  
  
"What....the...shell...they...do to...you?" Raph managed to get out.  
  
The soldiers scoffed "A simple mild paralyzer will make most people pass out entirely. Your brother was lucky that we felt generous enough to let him stay conscious." They pushed his shell roughly "A gift we should receive payment for!"  
  
A hearty roar started amongst the drinking and feasting Cyamodians, well, save for a handful that had slumped against the wall in a drunken stupor. Those only raised an arm half-heartedly and slurred before slipping back into their slumber. The Emperor cast a distasteful look at  them but he made no move to move from his chair that time, only waved that same girl over who filled his glass again, before slipping back, head bowed.  
  
The Emperor nodded in appreciation but said to his victorious soldiers.  "One more. Go find me the other one." To the three captives, he stated "So, you three were the thorns in the side of the Federation?" He scoffed and spat to the side on the foot of the bala and stated "Serves the Federation right for the war we'll bring into their ranks. To lose against such weak adversaries..."  
  
Raphael raged "I...'ll...show...you...weak...you..."  
  
"Raph..." Donnie locked eyes with his fiery brother and shook his head "Not...right time..." He coughed a bit and struggled to get air back into his lungs, cursing the chains that kept him from raising his hands. One of the soldiers knocked him to the ground and Leonardo snarled at them that time but then that bala was rushing over to their command and filling their glasses before rushing to bring them their plates. They ignored Leonardo's protective scowl.  
  
"It's...okay..Leo." Donnie managed and made his way back up to his knees. He huddled in close to his two older brothers, grateful for the familiar faces. "I'm...fine.."  
  
Leonardo nodded, though his face revealed he was hardly convinced but he asked "Mi..key?"  
  
Donnie jerked his head up, his eyes shimmering "I...thought he...had gotten caught...with you."  
  
Raphael shook his head "No. We...thought he...was with you." He felt his breath hitch and that collar has nothing to do with it. As much as he hated that Don had been captured, at least now he knew where he was! Shell, this was bad. While it didn't exactly surprise him that Mikey had slipped away (that turtle was slipper than Jello at times) it did make him worry. Big brother instinct he supposed.  
  
Donnie sighed heavily "How...did...a trip...to grab some...electronics...and art supplies...turn into this?"  
  
Raph scoffed in response "Turtle Luck...true to... form."  
  
True as that might have been, it was little comfort. Donatello had been pestering his brothers to get some more supplies for working on one of his inventions for a long time but with the unprecitablitiy of Bishop, Leonardo had been reluctant. Then, Mikey had chimed in about wanting to get more art supplies, which was "right near the electronics recycling plant", because "textures, bros! Texture is your friend!" and Leo had caved. Donnie had never quite mastered the 'little brother look' but Mikey had patented it. His bright blue eyes could charm the gills off a fish.  
  
Hence, here they were.  
  
"Cyamodians!" The Emperor spoke out, though he was definitely starting to slur a bit. Good. A few drunken soldiers could work to their advantage though if Donnie's cursory look at their bonds was correct, they'd need a fingerprint of one of them to open them (Raph would have no trouble removing a few fingers, he was sure) but he was not about to turn down something that might give them a bit of an edge!  
  
The room quieted at the sound of the Emperor's voice and he went on "We have feasted, we have drank, now, I demand entertainment." He set his eyes on the closest Balas--one dressed in red, one in gold and that small one in silver. "You three...dance!"  
  
The three of them looked at one another and gradually the red draped one laid the tray she had been carrying only for one of the soldiers to kick at her leg "We didn't say stop serving us, Bala! Dance and serve!"  
  
Donnie snorted "These guys....are...chauvinistic...asses."  
  
Leo and Raph blinked. It was rare that Donnie cursed, though it did happen on occasion. However, given the circumstances, they couldn't exactly blame him. Once they got out of here, they were totally going to have to offer these girls an out if they wanted it. Regardless of what Pemon has said, Leo knew that the Triceratons had changed; they would have a better chance there...  
  
The three Balas gathered trays of wine  and stepped into the center of the room, beginning to shift into a swaying dance. It was very simplistic but given they were twisting to the side to refill glasses and being shouted at from across the room, one could hardly blame them. Given the way they were treated, they didn't want to think what would happen if they spilled anything.  
  
Apparently, this was not an appropriate excuse as the Emperor cast his full goblet at the red dressed one, claiming "That is hardly worthy of the soldiers here!" He turned to Pemon, "Pemon, have your fun with that one."  
  
The poor girl looked ready to burst into tears as Pemon grabbed her roughly and cast her against the wall. His movements were swayed though. That might serve to her favor. He may not stay conscious long enough to do much. It was little comfort for her frightened face and Raph pulled against his bonds tight enough that his skin started to turn white.  
  
"Mind...yourself..." one of the soldiers behind them began but trailed off, shaking their head. "Something...wrong with this wine, Chelone" he remarked to his partner. "Never had this...effect before...no matter..how much..."  
  
He slipped to the ground, snoring.  
  
Raph eyed his two brothers who quickly shifted their attention around the room.  
  
It was gradual but yes, all the soldiers were slowly sliding to the ground or leaning against the wall or laying their heads onto the tables. It was mainly around the outer most limits but even the soldiers near the center of the room were caving. The Emperor was starting to lean his head on his hand and the grabs at the two remaining girls were becoming less frequent and not as strong.  
  
It was no mere drunken slumber. This was deliberate.  
  
The silver colored girl shifted backward, trying to stay out of the reach of the hands (her golden draped comrade had already been snatched) but when the Emperor raised his hand to curse at her for not allowing the soldiers to "have their fun" she darted forward in an almost ballet move, refilled his goblet then stepped backward, performing a backhand spring, bending over backwards and flexing so her foot nearly connected with her hand before she righted herself again.  
  
Still holding the tray of wine without spilling a drop.  
  
"More!" the soldiers cried at her, one (that same scarred one with the one eye) reached out and grabbed her tail roughly "Show...us....how good you bend, Bala. You might find use...for it...later." She didn't respond but slipped from his grip rather swiftly, leaning to the ground and performing an arch before shifting her legs into a complete split, leaning backward until she nearly touched the ground.  
  
Before planting her hands on the ground and pushing herself up, again, keeping a firm grip on the tray so it never faltered.  
  
Donnie studied her.  
  
"Don?" Raph asked, catching his brother's interest.  
  
"The way...she moves....watch." was his simple answer.  
  
Raph and Leo followed his glance and now that he pointed it out, it was amazing they had not noticed it before.  
  
The flexibility that would make a gymnast see green. The smooth way she shifted from one foot to the other, the almost dance like way she went into stretches that they complained every morning about, the way she would transition from one move to another like water flowed from one basin to a glass. The way that her balance never faltered. That was something that was trained.  
  
And oh, if they didn't know that style.  
  
When she turned a moment and caught their looks, those bright baby blues peering out at them, despite the olive colored skin and white colored design, they knew those eyes anywhere.  
  
Raph's jaw dropped a bit. "You...gotta...be...kidding...me..."  
  
Coming out of her turn with a bow, the bala stood upright as the last of the soldiers gave up their whooping and cheering and succumbed into sleep. The Emperor fought it a moment more before finally slipping to the side in his chair and letting out a deep snore. The golden draped and red draped Galas, as well as five others near the wall just covered their mouths in shock and backed up.  
  
The silver draped Bala stood up right, set her tray down and reached into her draped silks, pulling out a small bottle "Like you said," "she" stated in that oh-so-familiar tone, "A mild paralyzer knocks most people out. Funny what happens when it's in your drinks and food, isn't it?"  
  
Turning around, feet beating against the ground, "she" fell next to the three captives, lifted the limp hand of a soldier and pressed it against the tight bands around Donatello's neck and they instantly released. He quickly went to rub his neck as the same was done for Leonardo and Raphael. As soon as Donatello gathered his breath, he grabbed the shoulders of their rescuer.  
  
"Mikey?!" As gross as it might have been, he spat into his hand and wiped it over the eyes of the Bala. The olive colored skin gave way with smears to that familiar green skin and those bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Mikey, you little..."  
  
Grinning up at his other two brothers, Mikey addressed Leo in particular "A ninja is a Master of himself and his environment." He gestured around "I decided to "change" the environment, just a little."  
  
Laughing out loud, Leo pulled his sibling into a tight hug, "Mikey, you amaze me sometimes."  
  
"I try," he grinned and stood, pulling the silver silks off and tossing them down. He gave Donnie a knowing grin, "See, Donnie?" He pointed the designed that had looked like they had been carved into his skin and rubbed at them where they gradually smeared away, "Texture is your friend! Even pretend texture!"  
  
"Alright little drag-queen" Raph remarked, "Let's get the shell out of here and drop these asses in a black hole or somethin'..."  
  
Leo stood, stretched a bit "Our weapons first. Then, we're borrowing the ship."  
  
"Like we did with the Triceraton Commander's?" Mikey widely beamed "Can I fly it again?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Leo smirked and then addressed the females in the room, "You can come with us if you want. We know a place where you can live a lot better than this."  
  
The group of Balas exchanged glances but only two stepped forward, the red draped one and the one wrapped in purple. The others retreated like frightened rabbits. Leo sighed heavily. Well, two was better than none. "Alright, let's go..."  
  
"Hold on..." Raph interrupted, his eyes scanning the room. Finally settling on his target, he crossed with sudden and steady steps before yanking one of the soldiers onto the ground. He didn't move. Breathed but didn't move. Donnie recognized him. The one with the scarred eye and...  
  
Raph gave a sharp kick to the Cyamodian's lower region and Mikey yelped and winced, turning away when _something_ popped. Sounded like something important too.  
  
"Raph!" Leo called to him and Raphael gave another kick to the creature's side, satisfied when he heard something crack. He stood up, cracked his knuckles, and looked up at Mikey before back down at the broken dinosaur-reject "Keep your fucking hands off my brother. Sicko."


End file.
